Love sucks
by kelp head
Summary: Aphrodite has made a dance that evrey one has to go to.  Major percabeth    and some Thalico .
1. Chapter 1

Love sucks

Why did they even invent the holiday it sucks. Valentines day is just stupid. First theres al that frilly stuff and love struck teens. I just can`t take it. Why did aphrodite invent the stupid holiday. Thats what i was thinking of in the poseidon cabin .I got up and got dressed and brushed my teeth . I headed to the dining pavillion for breakfast.

I sat down as the nymphs handed out toast. I went up to the fire and slid some of my food in.

"_Poseidon"._ I said in a whisper.

As i was heading back to my table Mr.D made a anouncment.

"Lady Aphrodite has come up with an idea for a dance and all of you must go".

"That means you to ares cabin.' All you heard was groaning from all the tables except aphrodite`s table who was whispering and squealing.

I hate my life.

So did you like hate . Just press that little box. Please for the children . :)


	2. Annabeths soaked

Love sucks

A dance are you kidding me. I`d rather fight medusa.

As I was walking to my cabin . I saw Annabeth at the arena fighting with a camper.

_Man she is hot when she is-_Wait what am i saying she is my best friend. I wonder who she is going to the dance with ?

What ever .

I went over to the arena.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hey Percy."

I looked over to see who she was fighting. Of course my least favriote person at camp except Mr.D was-

"Hey Prissy."

"Hey Clarrise. "

"Hey Annabeth want to fight"

"Sure"

As I got riptide out I relized it wasn`t in my pocket.

I looked up to a smirking Annabeth.

"Where is it ?" I asked

"Wheres what."

"My sword."

"I don`t know."

"Where is it."

She took the pen out of her pocket.

"You mean this" she said as she holded it up in the air.

"Give it back."

"Or what"

"Or this." i said as i poured water on her.

"PERSEUS JACKSON".

I ran as fast as i could away from her and i finaly hid where she couldn`t find me

I don`t think i have ever laughed so hard in my life until there was a ruffle in the bushes behind me.

i went over to it and there was.

Duh. Duh. Duh. will annabeth get revenge or is it somthing else . don`t forget to reveiw.


	3. A chat with grover

_I went over to it and there was Grover_

"Grover what are you doing here".

" Hiding from Junipher"

"I thought you were someone else Grover ."

"Who"?

"Annnabeth"?

"Why"

"Cause she stole riptide then I splashed her with water and if she finds me she`ll kill me." I said know out of breath.

"Wow".

" I know right".

"Oh percy." I heard not to far away.

"Grover cover for me". i said

I dived into the bushes .

" Hey grover ". I heard Annabeth say.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Do you know where Percy is ".she said,

"No." he said to fast .

"I know your lying Grover, Where is he"? she said sternly.

"In the bushes".

Man im going to kill that satyr.

I heard the bushes rumble and-

cliffy. If you want more chaps press that litle button and all my dreams will come true.

:)


	4. WOW didnt see that coming !

The bushes rumled and there was annabeth

"Your dead Percy ".

I started running around camp and Annabeth followed behind.

"Come on percy give up."

That made me even run faster . She started run at high speed and tripped me.

As I fell i brought her down with me. My lips brushed hers.

" Uh... " was all Could say . Im sure my face was know bright crimson.

"Ssee you later ." she studered

She ran back to her cabin . HOw did this happen

Ther you got percabeth REVEIW :)


	5. AN PLEASE READ !

**I NEED HELP!**

I can`t right any storys because I have writers block. Besides my stories suck.

I will do anything if people can help me. I mean **anything** .

Please help me

~Kelphead :'(


	6. You made a bet!

**I would like to thank **_brutallyhonest96 __**and**__AnnabethIsTheBest _**for the advice. **

**THX!**

" Wow what just happend".

_"Your in love."_

"Are not".

_"Are too."_

"Are not"

"_Are not"_

_"Are too."_

"STOP TALKING IN MY MIND!"

Evreybody stopped what they were doing and looked towards me. My face turned redder than a tomato.

Great now not only am I dumb now people are going to call me crazy.

I ran from there as fast as my legs could take me.

I ended up at the forest .

And I seen Grover sitting by a tree.

"Hey G man."

"Hey Percy."

"I need some advice Grover I have know idea what to do."

"Let me guess Percy is it about Annabeth."

"No". My cheeks burned. Wow i`ve got to stop doing that.

"Percy your lying."

Dammit. Stupid satyr.

"Okay it is about Annabeth ."

"When I was running from Annabeth I tripped on a rock and fell and brought Annabeth with me and she fell on

on top of me and then she got up and ran away and I dont know where she is but I have got to find her

and tell her that I love her."

My hands went to my mouth . I didn`t mean to say the last part. Even though it was true.

"I knew it ."

"Knew what."

"Nothing just give me a drachma."

I felt around in my pocket and got one. I tossed it to grover.

He throught it in the knew foutain we just got.

Thalia appeared throught the message.

"I told you Thalia he would fess up first . My 20 bucks bucks please. "

Thalia rolled her eyes and throught twenty bucks throught the Iris message.

"You guys were betting wether me or annabeth would fess up first to liking eachother.

"Yep" they both said.

Wow love sucks.

* * *

Longest chap ever . Who hoo . Don`t forget to press the little button.

P.S I might start using new characters so if you have one send it to me and you could be in my

next story. :)


	7. Pink streak blue eyes

Thx to the people who sent the characters. You guys are going to be in this story. And I hope more of you throw in your characters.

:) ~kelphead. P.S. Should I put the next chap in Annabeths P.O.V. ?

Wow I can`t imagine why my cousin and best friend would make a bet that I would like her.

While I was thinking this I ran into somthing.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"!

A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes yelled.

"Oh Percy." "I didn`t mean it."

"No it was my fault i`m sorry.

"Whats your name. "

"Alex"

"Want to fight."

"I`ll take a rain check." I said.

"Okay .""Come on Izzy.

"I can`t fight" the girl about my age said

I didn`t notice her but I wish I did.

She had straight blonde hair with a pink streak in her hair. Blue eyes that felt like they could look throught you.

when I talked all I could say was "UH".

"Hi im Izabell Crew but I would rather you call me Izzy""I`ll see you later ."she said.

"Wow looks like sombody likes Izzy." alex said.

"Whatever see ya."

Wow what girl was I thinking about just a minute ado. Anabell, Ann, oh yea Annabeth.

Hey guys that was my twist and don`t worry there willbe percabeth. But till then Reveiw PLEASE!

~Kelphaed :)


	8. An  please dont kill me

Hey guys sorry another authors note but should I put the next story in annabeths P.O.V. or should

I do Izzy Or even alex.

Thx. Oh don`t forget to feed your Squirrrels. ~Kelphead :)


	9. My life sucks

Next chapter is izzys pov

Thx for the reveiws .

Annabeths pov

I ran into my room as fast as cold till my feet were at the front step of my cabin. As i rushed

inside Malcom my half brother came up to me.

"Whats up and why are you in a rush."

"Nothing".

"Oh really".

"Malcom I don`t have time for this."

"What is it about percy."

I felt like somthing just took over me. "MALCOM IF DON`T SHUT THE F*** UP YOU WILL BE SLEEPING WITH THE

ARES CABIN TONIGHT!

"Sorry I didn`t mean it." as he walked out of the cabin with his hands up.

"I waled over to the window and pulled the curtin a crack I could see percy was talking to one

of my sisters Alex. But he was also talking with another girl and

I could tell he was googley eyed.

Thats it i`m going to go to the aphrodite cabin and get a makeover. Uh those words

made me nearly cry. but I have to do it for percy.

Wow love does suck!

Like it hate press the little box


	10. MAKEOVER?

izzy`s pov

I walked away from percy when I heared somthing come from the aphrodite cabin.

"AHHHHHHHHHH".

I ran there as fast as I could thinking it was a monster.

Thank goodess it wasn`t because I don`t know how to use the sword in my hand.

I heard another blood thirsty scream and peaked the door open to see annabeth and som girl fixing her hair.

"Don`t worry annabeth just a little bit more and percy will be all yours.

"I hope soon." annabeth said

She was trying to steal percy . He was my man . And no im not a stalker.

"UH!" "THAT BITCH.

percy will be mine.

V

V

V

Alex`S pov

What the f*** is wrong with that girl . Dosen`t she see that me and percy are perfect for eachother.

I will make this girl and anyother girl who comes near percy will b e brought down

before they say ouch. Percy will be mine

Okay 3 way fight what will alex do to to izzy , is izzy a stalker, can annabeth make it throught a makeover .

find out in the next chapter. ~Kelphead :)


	11. Your lying !

KEEEP REVEIWING!

~Kelphead :)

As I was walking towards percy with this gunk on my face I heared somthing behind me .

I went for my knife and pulled it out and through it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I turned around to see izzy an apollo kid.

"Hi? i said.

"Sorry I wanted to know where you were going."

"Im going to see percy."

"Why."

"I need to ask him somthing "

"What."

"I want to know if he will go to that dance with me."

"PTTTT" she scoffed.

"What ." i asked.

"He is going with me." she said with a smirk.

"Yyoouurr lying." i`m such an idiot.

"Stay away from him ." she said.

"He is my best friend."

"He is my boyfriend. ."

"I couldn`t believe it love does suck.

Don`t worry guys annabeth will kick her ass soon.

See ya ~Kelphead :)


	12. LETS KICK SOME IZZY ASS

Should I continue this story? I know some of you like them but I miss

hanging out with my freinds and with all my school work I can`t focus so in your reveiw could

you tell me either to keep going or to stop.

~Kelphead :( vote on my polls for best pjo pairings .

" UHHHHH ! That lying bitch how could she do this ."

"I don`t know annabeth " thalia said .

I got up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Where are you going annabeth".

"KICK IZZYS ASS!"

Thalia had a smirk on her face. "Although that sounds fun I have a plan ."

"Do you have your phone ?" thalia asked

"Yea". I said feeling a bit better.

"Clarrise do you still have that ." thats all I heared because the rest she mumbled

"Okay thanks ."

"Bye"

She hung up the phone.

"Well." I said

"COME ON WERE GONNA BEET SOME IZZY ASS!

V

V

V

LIKE IT HATE IT REVEIW AND DON`T FORGET TO ADD WHAT YOU THINK Thalia ana Annabeth will

do to izzy.

~Kelphead : )


	13. The end

THX for all the reveiws and telling me I should countine and sorry for not updating soon.

OH i almost forgot i`m starting a new sequel to this soon so you get more of alex and izzy getting there

ass kicked its called "Love just got alot better."

V

V

V

ANNABETHS P.O.V

I ran out my cabin door looking for my sister when I heard sombody calling me.

"Annabeth!"

It was Percy.

"Hey Percy. "

"Hey annabeth I was wondeing if you might uhmmm."

"Spit it out percy."

"If you maybe you might go to the dance with me ." he said blushing.

"Uhh sure ." i said

"Bye".

"Bye".

I ran over to the zeus cabin.

"Thalia"

"Hmmmmm"

She said looking for somthing

"Percy asked me to the dance."

"Awseome".

"Whats up". i asked

"I`ve been waiting for someone to ask me". she said

"Who."

"Nico."

there was a knock at the door

Thalia walked to the door.

Nico came in.

"I will leave you two alone. "

Wow i can`t believe Percy wants to go to the dance with me.

Love just got alot better.

Okay guys its open for the sequeal to this called Love just got alot better

hope you guys liked this and don`t forget reveiw


End file.
